barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Songs From the Park
Barney Songs From the Park is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 7, 2003. It is the sequel to ''Barney Songs'' and ''More Barney Songs''. It features clips from Season 7-8 episodes. Plot Barney shares all his favorite moments and times outside in the park and inside the caboose. Stories: * The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") * The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") Cast New Content Cast = *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) |-| Series Cast = * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Whitney (Kayla Levels) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Nick (Grayson Vanover) * Jamal (Jalil Williams) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (Scene Taken from: "A Fountain of Fun") #When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: "Play It Safe!") #Bubbles (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #By Myself (Scene Taken from: "A Parade of Bikes") #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: "A Parade of Bikes") #The Duckies Do (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #The Little Bird (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #The Little Turtle (Scene Taken from: "This Way In! This Way Out!") #A Big Parade of Costumes (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Scene Taken from: "Play for Exercise!") #Rain, Rain, Go Away (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #Gonna Have A Picnic (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") #Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") Gallery Releases Bsftpdvd.jpg|Original Release (2003) Songs from the park.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2010) SongsfromtheParkUKCover.jpg|UK VHS & DVD cover (VHS: 2003, DVD: 2004) Trivia *This video marks: **The first home video in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. **The tenth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen coming out of the caboose. **Another time Barney doesn't turn to a plush toy in the end. *This is a unique home video because there are absolutely clips from two different episodes that were not even originally aired on "PBS" yet. Those upcoming episodes were "A Fountain of Fun" and "Sharing Is Caring!". *When this video was re-released on DVD on June 15, 2010, a bonus music CD was included with 5 songs "It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day!", "Rain, Rain, Go Away", "The Duckies Do", "By Myself" and "Bubbles". Category:Barney Videos Category:2003 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows